religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Synoptische vraagstuk
Synoptische vraagstuk: de vraag naar de relatie tussen de evangeliën van Marcus, Lucas en Matteüs. Veel theologen nemen aan dat het Marcus-evangelie het oudste van de drie evangeliën is. Het probleem Van de 662 verzen in het Evangelie volgens Marcus zijn er 406 gemeen met zowel het Evangelie volgens Matteüs als met het Evangelie volgens Lucas, 145 met Matteüs, 60 met Lucas, terwijl er slechts 51 alleen in Marcus voorkomen. De relatie tussen deze evangeliën wordt het synoptische vraagstuk genoemd. 'Synopsis' betekent hier zoiets als 'dezelfde blik hebbend'. De relatie tot het Evangelie volgens Johannes heeft hiermee verder niets van doen. Een voorbeeld Het is duidelijk dat deze passages met elkaar verwant zijn, hoewel ze ook verschillen. Zo verwisselt Matteüs Gerasa en Gadara, en meldt Lucas behulpzaam dat de plaats waar Jezus heen voer tegenover Galilea ligt, een stukje informatie dat de andere twee niet hebben. Ook de aantallen variëren: bij Matteüs zijn er twee bezetenen, bij Marcus en Lucas is het er één, terwijl bij laatstgenoemde het aantal geesten kleiner is dan bij Marcus. De vraag naar de relatie werd al in de Oudheid gesteld. De kerkvader Augustinus meende bijvoorbeeld te weten dat het Evangelie volgens Marcus een uittreksel was van het Evangelie volgens Matteüs (waarom Marcus in alle latere Bijbeluitgaven na Matteüs wordt geplaatst). Daarmee wordt echter de relatie tot het Evangelie volgens Lucas niet verklaard. Er zijn in de negentiende eeuw verschillende theorieën voorgesteld, en er werden speciale boeken gemaakt waarin alle teksten naast elkaar staan (Synopsis; de eerste dateert uit 1776). De 'prioriteit van Marcus' lijkt inmiddels wel vast te staan. De klassieke argumenten zijn: * De stof van het Marcusevangelie komt vrijwel volledig terug in de evangeliën naar Matteüs en Lucas; * Matteüs en Lucas presenteren de stof in dezelfde volgorde als Marcus. Daarnaast kan er, op detailniveau, op worden gewezen dat er eigenlijk alleen maar kleine verschillen zijn, die vaak eenvoudig zijn te verklaren vanuit de principes waarmee de auteurs hun verhaal vertellen. In de passage hierboven is bijvoorbeeld te zien dat Matteüs en Lucas allebei moeite hebben met het feit dat één iemand door meerdere geesten kan worden bezeten, en dat op tegengestelde wijze oplosten; ook zien we dat Lucas zijn publiek - vermoedelijk niet levend in Judea - tegemoet komt met topografische uitleg. Bron Q Bron Q is een door protestantse theologen uit Duitsland naar voren gebrachte hypothese waarmee een verklaring wordt gegeven voor een probleem dat met de erkenning van de prioriteit van Marcus niet werd opgelost: hoe is het mogelijk dat Matteüs en Lucas informatie hebben die vrijwel woordelijk overeenkomt (bijv. het Onze Vader), maar die ze niet hebben ontleend aan Marcus? De oplossing is de aanname dat er een onbekende bron is geweest, die Q wordt genoemd.De letter is willekeurig gekozen maar 'Q staat voor het Duitse Quelle' (dat woord betekent 'bron') is een handig ezelsbruggetje. Q lijkt een collectie van uitspraken van Jezus te zijn geweest, beginnend met opmerkingen over de komst van het heil, aangekondigd door Johannes de Doper, en eindigend met opmerkingen over de Wederkomst van de Mensenzoon. Lucas zou deze uitspraken in ruwweg de juiste volgorde hebben in zijn evangelie hebben ingevoegd, terwijl Matteüs dichter bij het oorspronkelijke Aramees zou zijn gebleven en de informatie zou hebben herschikt tot toespraken, zoals de Bergrede (Mt 5) en de Rede tegen de Farizeeën (Mt 23). Er bestaan speculatievere theorieën over bijvoorbeeld de gemeenschap die Q zou hebben geschreven en over de datering, maar geen daarvan heeft veel blijvende aanhang gekregen. Tegen de Q-hypothese werd in de negentiende eeuw door katholieken ingebracht dat het genre 'uitspraken van Jezus' niet bestaat. Dit op zich hout snijdende argument werd weerlegd toen in 1948 het Evangelie van Thomas werd ontdekt, dat dezelfde structuur heeft als de veronderstelde bron Q. Sindsdien is de kritiek grotendeels verstomd. De combinatie van de 'prioriteit van Marcus' met de 'Q-hypothese' wordt wel 'de twee-bronnenhypothese' genoemd. Sondergut en relevantie Naast Marcus en Q hebben Matteüs en Lucas 'Sondergut', eigen materiaal (denk aan de verschillende geslachtslijsten en de verschillende bezoekers in Betlehem, wijzen uit het oosten of herders). Hoewel dit maar weinig is, is het heel significant omdat we daar de persoonlijke belangstelling van de evangelisten het duidelijkst zien. Dit is ook het belang van het Synoptische Vraagstuk: dat het ons zicht biedt op de individuele visie van de auteurs van de drie evangeliën. Marcus presenteert het karakter van Jezus van Nazaret als een mysterie: de boze geesten, een Romeinse centurio, de hogepriester - iedereen weet dat hij de Zoon van God is, maar de leerlingen hebben het almaar niet in de gaten. Lucas is te beschouwen als de evangelist van de harmonie; waar conflictstof potentieel aanwezig is, zal hij het verhaal neutraler vertellen. Ook benadrukt hij de historische betrouwbaarheid van zijn verhaal door te verwijzen naar toenmalige gebeurtenissen, zoals de volkstelling van Quirinius. Ook het begin van het optreden van Johannes de Doper en Jezus wordt zeer nauwkeurig gedateerd. Daarnaast is te merken dat hij schrijft voor een geletterd, niet-joods publiek, bijvoorbeeld als hij uitlegt dat de Jordaan een rivier is. Matteüs presenteert Jezus als de nieuwe Mozes, die voor zijn uitleg van de Thora eveneens een berg op gaat; tegelijkertijd suggereert Matteüs dat de joden, door Jezus' leer te verwerpen, het onheil over zich hebben afgeroepen - het beruchte vers 27:25 ("zijn bloed kome over ons en onze kinderen") behoort tot Matteüs' Sondergut. Affaires Het gebruik van bepaalde passages uit het 'Sondergut' van de synoptische evangelisten heeft in bepaalde gevallen voor ophef gezorgd. Zo stelde het Nederlandse evangelistenechtpaar Jenny en Lucas Goeree in de jaren 80 dat de Joden de Holocaust aan zichzelf hadden te wijten, zich daarbij baserend op vers 27:25 ("zijn bloed kome over ons en onze kinderen")Matteüs 27:25, diverse Bijbelvertalingen van het 'Sondergut' van Matteüs.Zie voor de exegetische implicaties van de affaire-Goeree het slothoofdstuk van Ronny Naftaniel en Simon Schoon, De zaak Goeree (1986 Kampen) Ook in 2004 ontstond er ophef toen de Amerikaanse acteur en filmprocudent Mel Gibson deze woorden opnam in de speelfilm The Passion of the Christ.Gibson heeft overigens nooit anders beweerd dan dat hij een religieuze (en geen historische) film maakte, en heeft nooit een verband met de Holocaust gelegd. Er werd een compromis gevonden door deze woorden, die in het Aramees werden gesproken, niet te ondertitelen. Externe link * Q Source }} Categorie:Evangelie Categorie:Nieuwe Testament